PC:Dante (Iron Sky)
}} Mini Stat Blocks sblock=StatblocksDante, Male Human Ranger 10 Passive Perception:23, Passive Insight:18 AC:24, Fort:25, Reflex:24, Will:23 -- Speed:6 HP:67/67, Bloodied:33, Surge Value:17, Surges left:6/6 Initiative +9, Action Points:1 Powers: color=GreenTwin Strike/color, color=greenThrow and Stab/color, color=redOff-Hand Strike/color, color=redDisruptive Strike/color, color=redRuffling Sting/color, color=redThorn Ward/color, color=redHeroic Effort/color, color=redTakedown Strike/color, color=redInvigorating Stride/color, color=redSecond Wind/color, color=grayJaws of the Wolf/color, color=graySnarling Wolf Stance/color, color=grayAttacks on the Run/color color=grayHealing Lore/color Items: color=redBoots of the Fencing Master/color, color=redRuby Scabbard/color, color=grayVanous' Combined Awareness/color, color=grayCasque of Tactics/color, color=grayPower Jewel/color MBA: +16 vs. AC, 2d4+11 damage (Crit 2d6+19) Notes: *OA on any enemy melee attacking Virgil if enemy is in reach 2 of Dante or Virgil adjacent to Dante. *+1 damage with CA. *+2 damage vs bloodied. *+1 AC/Ref on shift. *Draw spiked chain as part of attack.. *First enemy hitting Dante takes 5 ongoing damage(save ends). *Gain 5 THP on AP. *Virgil gains 5 THP on Second Wind. *Dante has +1 defenses when bloodied. Virgil, Beast Companion(Lizard) 10 Passive Perception:16, Passive Insight:16 AC:25, Fort:22, Reflex:22, Will:20 -- Speed:6 HP:94/94, Bloodied:47, Surge Value:23(28), Surges left:2/2 MBA: +14(+16 if OA) vs. AC, 1d8+4 damage. Note: Virgil's OA uses Dante's Immediate Reaction./sblock Fluff Description:'See picture above. He is a slender man wearing ash-gray shinobi shozokuhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinobi_sh%C5%8Dzoku, complete with loose pants, sleeveless jacket, sandals, metal bracers, and mask. A length of thin metal chain wraps around his waist, ending in two kama crossed on the small of his back. Two more crossed pairs of kama are sheathed on his back. Always somewhere near him is a squat black lizard creature about the size of a small bear traced with arcane yellow markings. The lizard seems to always be smoking slightly and smells strongly of brimstone. '''Background:'Dante spent most of his life as a slave - most recently a slave assassin - in the Nine Hells. While on a mission in the Transitive Isles for his master Archaxil, an enemy's axe broke the magical slave-collar designed kill him if he didn't obey Archaxil's commands. Dante now wanders the Material Plane along with the trusty devil-lizard Virgil that started following him when he was traveling through Dis years before, trying not to stay in one place too long lest one of Archaxil's other agents finds him. '''Hooks: *Dante has only been to the Material Plane a handful of times until his escape here and is fascinated by some things that others find mundane, such as fruit and blue sky. *Wants to keep moving in case his old master, Archaxil the Fiend, is trying to track Dante down. *Dante will never be a slave again. Ever. *While the streets of Dis taught him to never trust anyone but himself - and now Virgil - he does have a slight soft spot for the plight of slaves of any kind. *Having lived amongst them his whole life, Dante has developed a smoldering hatred for devils and anyone who would willingly associate with them. In that, at least, he didn't mind most of his assassinations. *Dante was used by Archaxil to assassinate several "minor partners" on the Material Plane (where Dante would fit in slightly better than, say, a Bearded Devil). Some of those he killed had associates that might remember Dante. *Virgil is generally a grumpy customer to everyone except Dante. However, sometimes the devil lizard takes a fancy to people for no apparent reason, as it did with Dante. *Virgil can digest almost anything organic, occasionally including chairs, flowers, bodies. This occasionally gets Dante into trouble since when Virgil gets hungry enough, he just eats whatever is on hand. Kicker: *Dante knows Archaxil, proud of having never lost a slave to escape, will eventually come looking for him(or send someone or something to find him). When that day comes, he seeks to be powerful enough to handle the situation and some day face Archaxil on Dante's terms, not Archaxil's. Math Attributes *Strength: 16 Base +2 (Human) +1(Level 4) +1(Level 8) = 20 *Dex: 16 Base + 1(Level 8) = 17 *Con: 10 Base *Int: 10 Base *Wis: 15 Base + 1(Level 4) = 16 *Cha: 8 Base Defenses *AC: 10 Base + 5 Level + 3 Armor + 3 Dex +2 Enhancement +1 Shield = 24 *Fort: 10 Base + 5 Level + 5 Strength + 1 Ranger + 1 Human +1 Feat +2 Enhancement = 25 *Reflex: 10 Base + 5 Level + 3 Dexterity + 1 Ranger + 1 Human +1 Feat +2 Enhancement +1 Shield = 24 *Will: 10 Base + 5 Level + 3 Wisdom + 1 Human +2 Enhancement +2 Feat = 23 Initiative *+5 level +3 Dex +1 item = +9 Hitpoints *12 Base + 10 Constitution + 45 Level = 67hp *Surges: 6 Base *Surge Value = 67 hp / 4 = 16 + 1(Belt of Vigor) = 17 Saving Throws Attacks Basic *Melee Attack: +5 Level + 5 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +16 *Melee Damage: 2d4 Spiked Chain + 5 Strength +1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +2 Enhancement +2 Item = 2d4+11 *Ranged Attack: +5 Level +5 Strength +3 Proficiency + 1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +16 *Ranged Damage: 2d4 Spiked Chain + 5 Strength +1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +2 Enhancement = 2d4+9 Powers *Twin Strike Attack: +5 Level + 5 Strength + 3 Proficiency + 1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +16 *Twin Strike Damage: 1W (2d4) +1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +2 Enhancement +2 Item = 2d4+6 *Ranged Twin Strike: +3 Dex vs +5 Str, no +2 Item Bonus to damage *Throw and Stab Attack: +5 Level + 5 Strength + 3 Proficiency +1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +16 *Throw and Stab Damage: 1W (2d4) +1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +2 Enhancement = 2d4+4 *Off-Hand Strike Attack: +5 Level + 5 Strength + 3 Proficiency +1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +16 *Off-Hand Strike Damage: 1W (2d4) + 5 Strength + 1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +1 Enhancement +2 Item = 2d4+11 *Disruptive Strike Attack: +5 Level + 5 Strength + 3 Proficiency +1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +16 *Disruptive Strike Damage: 1W (2d4) + 5 Strength + 1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +1 Enhancement +2 Item = 2d4+11 *Ranged Disruptive Strike: +3 Dex vs +5 Str, no +2 Item Bonus to damage *Jaws of the Wolf Attack: +5 Level + 5 Strength + 3 Proficiency +1 Feat + 2 Enhancement = +16 *Jaws of the Wolf Damage: 2W (4d4) + 5 Strength +1 Weapon Focus +1 Two-weapon Fighting +1 Enhancement +2 Item = 4d4+11 Class Features *Beastmaster *Hunters Quarry(+1d6) Theme Features Mercenary Theme: * Level 1: Takedown Strike power(above) * Level 5: +2 power bonus to Intimidate and Streetwise * Level 10: +1 defenses when bloodied Racial Features *Heroic Surge *Bonus Skill *Bonus Feat *Human Defenses(+1 Fortitude/Reflex/Will) Skills *Acrobatics: +5 Level +3 Dexterity +5 Trained -1 Armor = +12 *Arcana: +5 Level = +5 *Athletics: +5 Level +5 Strength +5 Trained -1 Armor = +14 *Bluff: +5 Level -1 Charisma = +4 *Diplomacy: +5 Level -1 Charisma = +4 *Dungeoneering: +5 Level +3 Wisdom +5 Trained = +13 *Endurance: +5 Level -1 Armor = +4 *Heal: +5 Level +3 Wisdom = +8 *History: +5 Level = +5 *Insight: +5 Level +3 Wisdom = +8 *Intimidate: +5 Level -1 Charisma +2 Power = +6 *Nature: +5 Level +3 Wisdom +5 Trained = +13 *Perception: +5 Level +3 Wisdom +5 Trained = +13 *Religion: +5 Level = +5 *Stealth: +5 Level +3 Dexterity +5 Trained -1 Armor = +12 *Streetwise: +5 Level -1 Charisma +2 Power = +6 *Thievery: +5 Level +3 Dexterity -1 Armor = +7 Feats *Human Bonus Feat: Beast Protector (melee attacks on Beast draw OAs) *Level 1 Feat: Spiked Chain Training (proficient with Spiked Chain, both ends are light blades with reach 2) *Level 2 Feat: Weapon Focus(Light Blade, +1/2/3 damage w/ light blades) *Level 4 Feat: Two-weapon Fighting(+1 damage w/ two weapons) *Level 5 Bonus Feat: Light Blade Expertise(+1/2/3 hit w/ light blades, +1/2/3 damage w/ CA) *Level 6 Feat: Improved Defenses (+1/2/3 Fort/Ref/Will) *Level 8 Feat: Two Weapon Defense(+1 shield bonus to AC/Ref) *Level 10 Feat: Superior Will(+2 feat bonus to Will, save at start of round to negate daze/stun) Regional Benefits Background: Occupation - Foe Killer (Devils). Background benefit: Learn Supernal. (Dragon #373) Equipment Wish List In order of priority *Farbond Spellblade +3 (Level 12) *Earthhide Predator Armor +3(Level 13) *Totemic Belt - Paragon Tier(Level 11) Tracking Treasure *100gp Level 1 gold *-95gp from Hide Armor(30gp), Spiked Chain(30gp), 4 Handaxes(20gp), Adventurer's kit(15gp) = 5gp *+234gp, 1 Potion of Healing, +1 Battle Harness Hide Armor from A Fish Story = 239gp *+6gp selling Hide Armor at 20% between adventures = 245gp *+1 Vicious Spiked Chain and Friend's Gift(Companion Slot Item) from Into the Wild *+762gp (3 DM Credits at 254gp each) = 1007gp *+451gp from Into the Wild = 1458gp *+700gp (2 DM Credits at 350gp each) = 2158gp *+466gp (1 DM Credit at 466gp) = 2624gp *-2496gp, buying Farbond Spellblade Spiked Chain +2(2600gp) and selling Spiked Chain(6gp), 4 Hand Axes(4gp), and a Vicious Spiked Chain +1(104) = 138gp *+600gp from Into the Wild = 738gp *+737gp, Gloves of Piercing, and Counterstrike Hide Armor +2 from IInto the Wild = 1475gp *+1252gp (2 DM Credits at 626gp each) = 2727gp *+304gp, selling Battle Harness Hide Armor +1(168gp) + Gloves of Piercing(136gp) = 3031gp *Bought Iron Armbands of Power(1800gp) + Gauntlets of Blood(840gp) =391gp *+3394gp, Vanous Combined Awareness Boon, Vanous Savage Spirits Boon from Into the Wild = 3785gp *-3600gp gp buying Ruby Scabbard(1000gp), Boots of the Fencing Master(2600gp) = 185gp *+1982gp and Cloak of Distortion +2 from Dungeons and Them = 2167gp *+814gp from Dungeons and Them = 2981gp *-1576 selling Amulet of Resolution +1(104gp), buying a Casque of Tactics(840gp), a Fireheart Tattoo(840gp), Power Jewel(1000gp), Potion of Regeneration(200gp), 2 Healing Potions(100gp)=105gp XP *0 start *+1246 from A Fish Story = 1246xp *+1193 from Into the Wild = 2439xp *+626 from Into the Wild = 3065xp *+750 from 3 DM Credits(Level 3 = 250xp per credit) = 3815xp *+1243 from Into the Wild = 5058xp *+584 from 2 DM Credits(Level 4 = 292xp per credit) = 5642xp *+334 from 1 DM Credit(Level 5 = 334xp per credit) = 5976xp *+1450 x 2 from Into the Wild here and here = 8876xp *+1409 from Into the Wild = 10285xp *+834 from 2 DM Credits(Level 6 = 417xp per credit) = 11119xp *+2829xp from Into the Wild = 13948xp *+3126xp from Dungeons and Them = 17074xp *+610xp from Dungeons and Them = 17684xp *+3000xp from The Missing Professor = 20684xp *+6535xp from The Missing Professor = 27219xp *+5000xp from 5 DM Credits(Level 6 = 1000xp per credit) = 32219xp *Retire Changes *Level 1 Retraining: Changed Careful Strike to Marauder's Rush, Changed Predator's Strike to Throw and Stab *Level 2: Gain Two Weapon Fighting Feat and Invigorating Stride Level 2 Utility power *Level 3: Gain Disruptive Strike, change Two Weapon Fighting to Weapon Focus Spiked Chain *Level 4: +1 Strength, +1 Wisdom, gain Two-weapon Fighting *Level 5: Gain free Light Blade Expertise, gain Spitting Cobra Stance, switch Bonus Human At-will for Heroic Effort *Level 6: Gain Durable(+2 surges), gain Healing Lore *Level 7: Gain Ruffling Sting, replace Spitting Cobra Stance with Snarling Wolf Stance *Level 8: +1 Strength, +1 Dexterity, gain Two-Weapon Defense, retrain Durable for Improved Defenses *Level 9: Gain Attacks on the Run *Level 10: Gain Hunter's Thorn Trap, Superior Will Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approved. Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Status Approved for level 2 with 1246 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking ₤ ki Level 10 Approved -Luinnar Approved MeepoLives 16:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Approved for level 10 by Luinnar and MeepoLives Retired at Level 12 Replaced by Seraph Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting_Approval Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting_Approval